Just a Group of Kids
by Porcelain Maiden
Summary: The Avengers are children, living in the Helicarrier. Coulson has been assigned to watch over them, but it's not an easy job. Then, when they try to run away, his problems only increase. The world never gets a break, after all.
1. Chapter 1

"There is nothing more dreadful than a habit of doubt."

-Buddha

* * *

A tiny, red haired streak shot down the Helicarrier's hallway. "Clint, hurry up! They're going to catch us!" She giggled.

The short, blonde boy laughed as he raced to the girl's side, their socked feet quiet against the ground. "I'm coming!"

"Psst! Over here," A black haired, green eyed boy whispered. The two stopped, and he beckoned them over to the corner where he was hiding.

"Thanks, Loki," The girl whispered. "Where's Thor?"

Loki pointed to a corner a few feet away. "Bruce, Tony, and Thor are hiding there," He muttered.

"Shh! He's coming," Steve called quietly to his friends. The kids immediately shushed their giggling and whispering.

* * *

"Kids, come on out!" Phil Coulson called. He sighed, checking down the halls and around corners. Where had they gone this time? Fury was going to be pissed off if he couldn't find them. This was the third time that week, after all.

Those kids, all around 6 years of age, were SHIELD's greatest assets. It depressed some of the agents to think that their future lay in the hands of little children. There was nothing they could do about it, though.

Steve Rogers, the oldest at 7 years old. Blonde, adorable, and impossible not to love. He was the ringleader of their little group of kids, appointed after a vote that had ended with a Skittle fight. He had been caught in a terrorist attack when he was five, and after they had dumped literally mounds of chemicals on the people in the room, Steve was the lone survivor. SHIELD had found him in the dust of the building.

Natasha Romanoff, known to the group as Tasha. Red haired, green eyed, and completely mischievous. There was not an innocent bone in her tiny body. She was 6 years old, and the smallest of the group by far. She was also the only girl. She had been kidnapped when she was littler, by a group that called themselves the Russian Red Room. Tasha had been rescued by SHIELD not soon enough.

Loki Odinson and his brother, Thor, were the enigmas of the little group. They had simply _appeared _on SHIELD's doorstep, in a flash of light. Judging by the scientists research, they weren't human, but they couldn't tell much else. Loki was the prankster, and the third oldest. He was the one that persuaded everyone that they were innocent little children, that nothing was their fault. All he had to do was blink his big green eyes and everyone loved him. If Loki was the brains, Thor was the brawn. Thor had a hammer that he always carried, and he loved it to death. As the second oldest, he had plenty of sway in their group. He was always up for a fight.

Bruce Banner was the shy one. Self-proclaimed, no less. He was always in a corner, trying to stay away from as many people as he could. When he got angry, though, everyone gave him a wide perimeter, all to himself. Tony Stark was the only one who didn't really care about getting him angry and risking being on the receiving end of the "HULK SMASH"-he was either stupid, or brave, or both, the others had decided. They were both unique in their own ways. Bruce had been playing with Tony's father, Howard, when something had flashed green and gone terribly wrong. The four year old had been cursed with the big green smashing machine named the Hulk. Tony, on the other hand, had been kidnapped and held for ransom. Afterwards, he had needed a thing called the 'Arc Reactor' to stop his tiny heart from being pierced.

Last, but not least, Clint Barton. He loved heights, and was Tasha's best friend. He was one of the harder ones to find when Phil had to go on a search for them, because he could fit into any place. He had been found in a circus by SHIELD, with a cruel ringleader and a talent for shooting things. He had been brought back to the Base around the same time as Tasha, and the two had instantly clicked.

* * *

"Ah-ha!" Coulson looked around a corner, and found Loki, Tasha, and Clint. They giggled, putting their hands up in mock surrender.

"Tony's over there!" Clint pointed behind them.

"Aw, Clint!" Tony whined, coming out with Bruce and Thor. "Cheater!"

"I am not a cheater," Clint replied.

Steve laughed as he came out of hiding. "Hi, Phil!"

"Hello, Steve," Coulson said in a dry voice. "Alright, kids back to your room."

Amid much giggling and grumbling, they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! I will be updating more often, I promise. Thank you so, so much for all of your support and review and awesomeness! I know these chapters are short, but I'll work on making them longer :) Reviews are appreciated! No flames, though, please. **

* * *

Phil shooed the giggling children to their rooms, sighing as he shut the door.

"Phil?" Tasha asked, widening her eyes at him. Coulson knew she was going to ask something, and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist those big green eyes.

"Yes, Tasha?" Phil replied.

"Can you tell us a story? It gets boring in here, and Tony says he's going to poke us to death," Tasha said, clasping her small hands behind her back.

"I did not say that!" Tony defended himself, sitting down on the lid of a chest that had used to contain toys.

"Yes, you did," Clint muttered. He was already up on top of the vents, his favorite place to be.

"Nuh-uh!" Tony exclaimed.

"You're so mature," Tasha said in a voice that was far more condescending than any 8 year old voice should be. She was perched on top of a stack of boxes, smiling sweetly.

"I'm more mature than you. I'm nine," Tony informed her, crossing his arms.

"You're annoying, that's what you are," Tasha retorted.

The conversation quickly went downhill from there. Phil sighed again, taking Thor's arm and leading him over to the room. "Go on to bed, alright? Loki will be in soon."

Thor made a face. "But I'm not tired!"

"Yes, you are. I can tell these things," Phil told the blonde boy.

Thor shook his head. "I don't want to go to bed."

"Do you want me to call Nick in?" Phil saved the threat of their furious director for very desparate times. Coulson was tired, and he had to deal with this every day.

Thor's eyes widened, and he shook his head again. "No!"

"Then go to bed." Phil gave him a gentle push towards the bedroom. With a final, slightly betrayed look in Phil's direction, Thor entered. Phil then looked back at the rest of the kids.

Tasha and Tony were fighting on the floor, rolling around and screaming at each other.

Steve and Bruce were trying to have a sane conversation, but their friends' screams were too loud.

Loki and Clint were watching Tony and Tasha, looking very entertained.

"ENOUGH!" Phil exclaimed. Immediately, everything shushed. All of the kids froze. Phil ran a hand over his balding head. "Time for bed, kids."

"She bit me," Tony complained loudly.

"He pulled my hair!" Tasha's voice was pitched higher than usual.

"You'll feel better in the morning," Phil assured them. "Loki, Thor's waiting for you."

Wordlessly, the green eyed boy rose and walked to the bedroom.

"But we're not tired," Clint muttered.

"If you close your eyes, you just might find out that you are," Phil said. He may have been exhausted, but he couldn't help but be amused by the kids. "Come on."

Steve and Bruce were the next to leave the room, still talking quietly.

Tony and Tasha glared at each other, before hmphing and walking to the bedroom. Tasha had been offered her own room, but had declined. She would never admit it, but after the Red Room, sleeping alone scared her.

Clint retreated into the vents, crawling into the room and dropping down onto his bed.

Phil turned off the light, and the children closed their eyes. Phil surveyed the seven one last time, before smiling a little and leaving.

As soon as they heard the door close, their eyes snapped open.

"Is he gone?" Bruce asked quietly.

A smirk spread across Tony's face. He got out of bed, tiptoeing to the door to make sure. "He's gone," He confirmed.

"Then let's get started," said Tasha.


End file.
